Awakening
by Eruionvyrien
Summary: Mika, a 'normal' teenager, stumbles into the old train station while jogging. Is it fate? Destiny? Or will she be the key to undoing the evil..?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. NOTHING. ZIP. ZILCH. ZERO!! If you try to sue me you will get nothing but lots of manga and DVD's. Get it, got it, Good. Now…This ISN'T Chihiro and Haku fic…so DON'T be expecting her to pop up okay? Because she won't! Simply put. Now…

Warnings-This will be a fic with MY character and Haku...And it will probably have minor cussing, don't like, don't read. Okie…that everything...I think so. So on with the story!

PS: Sorry to be so blunt but I don't really cushion things lol. ^.~ okie…Read on!


	2. Prologue Findings

Authors' Note: HIIII MINNA-SAN! I'm going to try out a Spirited Away fic! Lol. It does take place AFTER the movie so don't expect Chihiro to be in it. ((Only Haku because I love his voice! And his personality! )) .o Sorry! But this has a interesting twist I hope and pray ya'll like! If not ,oh well, I'll stop it and delete it.. Anywho! On with the story ne? 

****

Awakening-

*-Prologue-*

  
_Rushing water…   
  
Can't find the surface…   
  
Someone….anyone…help me!   
  
I'm going to die…   
  
I should have listened to my mom when she warned me to stay away from the river when it's raining…   
  
I didn't expect to slip…  
  
I didn't expect to die like this either…   
  
I just wanted to watch the river and listen to the rain…   
  
I'm so scared…   
  
Numb… _  
  
~*~   
  
Mika sat straight up in her bed, her light blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face where she was lightly covered in a cold sweat. Her green eyes focusing on the end of her bed, her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.   
  
'_Only a dream? Oh, why am I haunted by the same dream? It's always the same…I wake before I see what actually happens…Is it because I fell unconscious in the actual event? My mom said it was a miracle that I survived…thing is…back then I didn't know how to swim.' _  
  
Mika was startled out of her train of thought when her alarm clock went off, she grumbled and hit the button to make it stop its annoying beeping. She got up, walking slowly to the bathroom to take a bath, the images of the dream very vivid in her minds eye. Mika turned the shower on and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin looked paler than normal, probably from lack of sleep; her green eyes were a dull, lifeless green as if she was just a shell. Her blonde hair was light, like the sun on a clear day, and just past her shoulder blades. Mika stripped off her nightgown and stepped into the hot bath, hoping that it would wash away the numb feeling she had.   
  
'_Why am I still haunted by those images from when I slipped into the river? It was two years ago…they should be buried. After that, though, I learned how to swim so it wouldn't happen again…I'm still afraid of the water…but I wasn't really afraid at the moment I passed out…why?…what am I missing from my memory?_'   
  
Mika reached up and turned the water off, her skin a rosy red from the scalding water. She stepped out and dried herself off. Her mind wondered as she brushed her hair, braiding it into a tight French braid. Mika rubbed the mirror to clear it of fog.   
  
"Another day I live, it seems, in someone else's life." she muttered to no one but her reflection. Mika sighed and went to get dressed.   
  
~*~   
  
Mika walked downstairs buttoning her blue jeans and smoothing down her white tank. Once downstairs, she looked around for her mom, but found a note instead saying she had gone out to the park with Yuki, Mika's younger brother. Mika sighed, this was going to be a long day.   
  
_'Well…might as well go for a jog since they're not back yet. Maybe through the woods this time…' _  
  
Mika glanced at the woods through the window while she tied her sneakers. Thunder rumbled, a sign of rain. Mika winced, her knee already predicting the storm that was about to hit. She would have to jog quickly to get in her exercise before it rained. She jotted down a quick note to her mom and set off towards the wooded path behind her neighborhood. The path had been there for many years but nobody had dared travel it since the little girl came back with her parents and told a strange story. Needless to say, she and her family moved not long after and haven't been back since.   
  
Mika sighed, standing up and stretching, the rain already starting to fall in soft pit-pats on the roof.   
  
"Rain or no I need to jog so…," Mika opened the back door, glancing down the hill at the back of her house hoping she wouldn't fall or slide. She jogged down it, the rain covering her in a light mist, making her way through the woods she came across the old path and began jogging through the woods. Mika thought of nothing, focusing on her breathing and the sound her sneakers were making on the slightly grown over path.  
  
Slowly she drifted from reality, her mind set on finishing this jog and nothing else. Mika barely noticed when she entered an old grown over tunnel, her feet making an echoing noise. Thunder rumbled from what seemed like miles away, startling Mika back into reality. She stopped and took in her surroundings.   
  
"An old train station in the middle of the woods?" Mika blinked.   
  
There were old benches and fountains that seemed rusted from not being used. The whole thing was brick and stone, covered with dust and vines. Mika reached out and touched an old clock that was against a column. It chimed suddenly, making Mika scream.   
  
"Whoa! Chill, Mika, it was just a clock," Mika put her hand over her heart to calm its beating.  
_  
'Get out! GET OUT NOW!' _  
  
Mika spun around, thinking someone was behind her. She relaxed when all she saw was a wall, "Man, I'm hearing things now. Wonderful."  
  
Mika carefully looked over the old train station, making sure she was alone. She felt compelled to go forward and continue her quest but then she didn't. Mika thought over the decision, making up her mind she walked to the door and put her head on the wall. She stared at the lush field that had black spots on it, the cracked and chipped steps, and the run down buildings. What was this place? Mika started to take a step out onto the field when a strong wind blew rain at her and knocked her off balance. She landed on her rear.  
_  
'I said GO! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK BACK! NOW!!'_  
  
Mika gasped at the voice that seemed to be in her head yet echoing off the walls at the same time. She scrambled to her feet and ran blindly towards home, not noticing the scratches on her arms where she was shielding her face from the branches. She practically threw herself in her back door, gaining a scream from her bother and a gasp from her mom. Mika looked at them before heading upstairs to change, ignoring their questioning stares.  
  
Mika sat on her bed in fresh blue jeans and a red tee, thinking over the strange events and the odd train station in the middle of the forest. The voice in her head still very crisp and clear in her mind.  
_  
'What's going on?!' _  
  
Mika rubbed her hip, an old habit she had started after falling into the river. It always felt like something was burning, not so much that it hurt but made Mika feel strange. Mika tugged down the top of her pants and gasped at what she saw on her hip.

.Hehe…Okie, cliffhanger. I know hate me if you will this is only a test! Soo If ya'll like ti review and I'll write more but I'll try to get the second chapter out by Monday at least! PS: All the thoughts are in her head…Some aren't hers and you should be able to tell which are and which aren't is not I'll put them in bold..

TA!

-Eru


End file.
